


Remember Me (Light Me Up)

by tissuspicious



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissuspicious/pseuds/tissuspicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my submission for the inthefleshminibang. (Stand alone fanart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me (Light Me Up)

**Author's Note:**

> The author I was originally doing a collaboration with unfortunately couldn't complete her story and so dropped out. So these are stand alone artworks I guess. :) I had lots of fun drawing it. Loads of love to [Renae](agentshnucumbs.tumblr.com/)  
> Find a rebloggable link of my artwork on [tumblr](http://tissuspicious.tumblr.com/post/111272366266/this-is-my-submission-for-the-inthefleshminibang)

* * *

Some information on what the drawings were based on:

"The Philip POV scene is him sitting in an armchair at home, remembering himself and Amy sitting in the tent: he kisses Amy on the lips and the cheeks and Amy laughs with happiness that she can feel it. She still has the handcuffs on, they forgot to take them off. " _The story that was not to be._

* * *

"Amy seeing the sunlight for the first time after being held captive by the scientists that had dug her up. In this story, Amy had resurrected and been held prisoner and experimented on." 

 


End file.
